


The Lost Heroes

by MrsPipin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I'm re-writing HOO because that's a good idea, Minimal editing--we die like men, The crew's all here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsPipin/pseuds/MrsPipin
Summary: NOT COMPLETEPercy really hated old ladies. He wasn’t sure why but the three hags in the back of the bus were really getting on his nerves.  Every time he looked back one of them seemed to be making glaring eye contact with him, which was weird because he definitely hadn’t met them before. Maybe they thought he was a long lost grandson or something. Yeah, a grandson who had set their house on fire and kicked their favorite dog. Even if they hadn’t been glaring at him, they probably still would have made Percy nervous, it was just a feeling but old ladies in threes screamed bad news to him.  Oh, and the fact that he could barely remember anything but his own name.  That was also probably bad.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Lost Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I'm attempting to do a big re-vamp of the HOO series. Because, they all deserved better if we're honest. It's going to be very different from the original with only the biggest of strokes still coming into play. This is just a bit of a teaser. I'm happy to receive constructive feedback/critique if that's what you want to do with your time. Happy reading!

Ch 1. 

Percy really hated old ladies. He wasn’t sure why but the three hags in the back of the bus were really getting on his nerves. Everytime he looked back one of them seemed to be making glaring eye contact with him, which was weird because he definitely hadn’t met them before. Maybe they thought he was a long lost grandson or something. Yeah, a grandson who had set their house on fire and kicked their favorite dog. Even if they hadn’t been glaring at him, they probably still would have made Percy nervous, it was just a feeling but old ladies in threes screamed bad news to him. Oh, and the fact that he could barely remember anything but his own name. That was also probably bad. 

The kid next to Percy looked about as nervous as Percy felt. He was maybe 15 or 16, blond, a jock with a scar on his upper lip. Not really a guy Percy would probably, like, hang out with but he seemed nice enough. He was jiggling his leg and fiddling with what looked like a gold coin. It could’ve been real, but Percy didn’t see why a kid would be carrying around a gold coin on a public bus. Before he could ask the bus driver turned on the intercom, “All righty, folks we aren’t in Kansas anymore. Hehe. We’ll pull over at the next rest stop for a chance to stretch your legs. Let’s all hope Missouri takes better care of its public bathrooms.” That last part she muttered as a shiver went down her spine. Maybe it wasn’t so bad Percy couldn’t remember anything.

“Do you know where we’re going?” the blond kid asked.

Now that he mentioned it, no. Percy didn’t know where they were going at all. What in Hades? “Missouri, I guess.” Percy shrugged.

“You guess.”

“Well, you’re the one that asked. Do you have a better idea?” It probably sounded a bit more accusing than Percy ment it to, but he was starting to feel like the world was telling a joke and he was the butt of it. The kid shook his head no and looked at Percy like he was the only crazy one between them. The three old ladies in the back started to make this weird noise, somewhere between a high pitched hiccup and a hiss, it might’ve been a laugh. Both Percy and the kid looked back and the ladies were staring at them. They were grinning broadly, and the light made their teeth look... pointed. 

Percy turned around quick and tried to blink the image away. The bus was slowing down and pulling into a rest stop parking lot. The bus driver got on the intercom again,“Ok folks, it’s a 15 minute break here. Use the restroom, buy a snack, but don’t be late. I don’t have time to make sure you all made it back, I’m not your mom.” She opened the door to stomp out first, and moved off without looking back once.

Percy stood up, feeling anxious to make as much space as possible between him and those ladies. But when he shifted to move out of the seat he tripped over the kid next to him and did a face plant into the seat back scoss the way. He took a moment to thank the gods that he hadn’t buried his face into someone’s lap as he got his feet underneath himself. 

He turned to the kid, “What in Ha--,” but stopped when he realized the guy hadn’t moved an inch. Like, Percy had done a full belly flop over him and he hadn’t even turned to look. He was making steady eye contact with one of the ladies, but his face was totally blank like he’d been frozen or hypnotized or something. The other two ladies were obviously trying to push their way up the rows but the sea of slow moving travelers digging through bags and stretching their back ends made an impassable wall between us. They didn’t look too happy about it either. As Percy watched he swore their teeth began to lengthen even further and one of them had hair that he could swear was starting to move by itself.

Percy turned to make an exit but the kid was still just sitting there, glued to the seat. He couldn’t just leave him, right? In a split second Percy pinched the kid and grabbed his hand pulling him toward the front of the bus. He moved slow, like his joints were catching and grinding but he shook it off when Percy pushed him down the bus stairs and he landed on his butt. From the ground he glared up at Percy, which might’ve been a bit scary if the old ladies, still stuck on the bus, hadn’t started screeching, “Percy Jackson! You won’t essssscape a sssssecond time!”

The guy rose and brushed off his pants, “Relatives of yours, Percy?” he asked. He couldn’t quite tell if the kid was joking, his face was blank but Percy might’ve seen the corner of his mouth twitch up.

“Believe me, even if they were, I’m not up for a family reunion.”

At that moment the bus windows exploded. Finally, the tourists realized something was very odd and started to scramble out of the bus at record speeds. Percy stepped back from the mob and reached into his pocket to pull out a pen. Great what the fuck was a pen going to do? He looked back at the kid who had stepped to the side with him. He was still looking at the coin in his hand like he expected it to do something fantastic. But they were out of time. The ladies burst out of the bus door talons out and hair writhing, snakes. Their hair was made out of snakes.

“GO!” Percy and the kid shouted at each other simultaneously. They made surprised eye contact but stood firm, each ready to stand and fight. I wonder who’ll get eaten first, Percy thought, probably me. Awesome. The ladies screeched again and lunged forward, then something clicked in Percy’s brain, like an auto-pilot switch. He uncapped the pen which grew into a two-foot long sword and he slashed for all he was worth. All he saw was a whoorl of nails and little snake heads flying into the sky. It wasn’t even a contest. When he stopped the ladies were gone and he was standing in a small hill of ash, next to him the guy was pulling a huge golden lance out of a smaller pile of dust. Percy eyed his own bullshit magic weapon. How in Hades was he supposed to just walk around with this now? As Percy watched the kid did a small baton twirl with the lance and it folded back down into the coin he’d been fiddling with before. It gave Percy the idea to just do what he’d done in reverse. He touched the cap to the tip of his blade and it shrunk. A completely normal pen. 

“A sword, huh? Shorter weapon,” the kid said.

Percy glowered back, “Yeah? And who handle more crazy ladies? You or me. Man?”

“Jason.”

“What?”

“Jason, my name is Jason.”

The travelers were starting to recover at this point and most of them were glaring at them, pointing fingers. Somehow, this felt like a pretty typical experience for Percy, “Well Jason, I think this is probably the part where we leave.” As if to confirm Percy’s fear the burly bus driver started to make headway through the small crowd around the two of them calling for an explanation for who was interrupting her break.

“Leave where?” Jason asked.

Percy was already searching frantically and his eyes landed on a hay truck just across the lot and about to pull away. “There,” he pointed. They broke through the crowd and beelined to the truck just managing to squeeze on back before it pulled out onto the highway.


End file.
